Cabaret
For the Village of Cabaret in Léogâne, click here. "Jan ou vini se jan an yo resevwa ou." The way you come is the way people will receive you. -Haitian proverb Cabaret (Kreyol: Kabarè) is a commune in the Western department of Haiti, located on the Arcadian Coast, approximately 27 km (17 miles) north of downtown Port-au-Prince. The town shares a borough with the city of Arcahaie, a place well known for its historical heritage; consequently, Cabaret's history, economy, and culture are closely aligned with those of its larger neighbor. As of the 2015 census, Cabaret had a total population of 68,245. , Haiti]] ]] Founded in 1880, it was renamed Duvalierville in 1960 after Haiti's totalitarian former president Jean-Claude Duvalier. In 1986, its original name was restored. Overview History Cabaret's first settlers called the area Boucassin, a rural section which housed what was then the small, ragged village of Cabaret. Originally a military post, Cabaret was incorporated as a district by a decree of the provisional government of the North on August 3, 1880, from portions of Arcahaie. In 1889, it became a commune. The commune was reincorporated in 1961 as Duvalierville until its original name was restored in 1986. History • In March 1792, Lapointe built a fort here. • In 1868, a military line established from Cabaret to Orangers, commanded by the generals Saint-Fort and Sénat Gervais, was vigorously defended by the troops of the Government of President Salnave against the Cacos. • In July 1889, the northerners attacked the troops of President Légitime in Cabaret; But General Dardignac pushed them back. • M. de Cabaret, Comte d'Arquin, the namesake of this region because he was the owner, was Governor of the colony of Santo Domingo. Geography According to the IHSI, the commune has a total area of 202.36 square kilometers (78.13 mi²), of which 200.62 which square kilometers (77.54 mi²) is rural and 1.74 square kilometers (0.67 mi²) (0.87%) is urban. Cabaret is located beside Port-au-Prince Bay and the Gulf of Gonâve. Cabaret's shoreline is divided in half by a headland, which divides the harbor at Lafiteau to the south from the bay at Boucassin to the north. The city lies at the mouth of the Bretelle River, and is also home to the Torcelle River. These two rivers roughly form the boundary of Cabaret's urban section, Ville de Cabaret. More than one-quarter of the commune's land is covered by the Chaine des Matheux mountains, which take up much of the land in the northeastern part of the city. The city is also home to several beach resorts, as well as a recently opened international port at Lafiteau. Cabaret is located in the northwestern corner of the Western Department and is 31 km (19 miles) northwest of Port-au-Prince and 62 km (38 miles) southeast of Saint-Marc. The city is bordered by Arcahaie to the north, Saut-d'Eau to the northeast, and Croix-des-Bouquets to the east. Port-au-Prince Bay and the Gulf of Gonâve bathe the commune respectively to the south and to the west. Cabaret's water rights extend into Port-au-Prince Bay to Simple Plaisir Island, also known as Isle Cacique and the only connection is by ferry across the channel. Besides its downtown district and Boucassin, Cabaret is also divided into Source Matelas and Fond-des-Blancs, which are further divided into even smaller areas. Its climate is cool. Its inhabitants are called Cabaretains. Demography Neighborhoods Economy The corridor between Titanyen and Cabaret along National Route 1 is one of the fastest growing regions of Haiti. Over 200,000 people have settled in the nearby areas of Canaan, Onanville, and Jerusalem in the Croix Des Bouquets commune since the 2010 earthquake, and this growth is expanding northward along National Route 1 towards central Cabaret. The corridor is an important tourism and economic development zone. The coastline is home to several beach resorts, an international port recently opened in Lafito (Lafiteau), along with the development of a 300-hectare industrial park. CINA and Topline Materials are two aggregate and construction materials companies currently based in the corridor. USAID has also invested in two residential neighborhoods in the development corridor. At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the commune of Cabaret has a hotel, a pension, six restaurants, one credit union and two marketing cooperatives. Agriculture and commerce are the main economic activities of the municipality. Three large shops, eight food supply centers, seven depots, two gas stations, two photocopiers, a mortuary and two funeral chapels, and three dry cleaning form the commercial and economic establishments of the municipality of Cabaret. Infrastructure Transportation Education The Ministry of National Education for Youth and Sports is represented by a school inspection office in the commune of Cabaret. Nineteen kindergarten including eighteen private and one congregational type, several schools including eight (8) public, several private and one (1) congregational type have inventoried at the primary level. At the secondary level, one public and several private, along with five vocational schools and nine literacy centers have been identified in the municipality. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is represented in the commune of Cabaret by a municipal health office. Fourteen doctors, two dentists, four nurses, eleven auxiliaries, three certified matrons, and three laboratory technicians provide the health service of the municipality. Utilities Regarding water availability, the town of Cabaret has six rivers, four springs, 71 wells and public fountains. The city and a good number of localities are electrified. Security For Administrative and Judiciary Infrastructures, one police station, two peace courts and one registry office were inventoried in the commune. Culture Religion On the side of religion, 38 temples (including chapels) were counted in the commune of Cabaret. The Catholic and Baptist churches appear to be more numerous, being respectively seven and eight in total. Communication The commune has a telephone office, a postal office and also has a press service that issues a magazine every month. A very good portion of the town is electrified, it has a telephone service, and a newspaper / magazine service. However, there is no radio station or television station. Leisure As for leisure, the town of Cabaret has no library or museum. It has a theater that also serves as a movie theater. Football (soccer) and basketball are the sports practiced in the municipality of Cabaret. Six nightclubs and ten gaguères complete the Cabarétans' leisure areas. There are several sites in the town of Cabaret. They are of natural, colonial and historical origin, yet they are not all arranged and / or maintained to receive visitors. Organizations The commune has one representation of political party, a womens group, three popular organizations, one non-commercial cooperative, and one NGO. Lifestyle Life has not been easy for people living in Cabaret, which is one of the two towns forming the Arrondissement of Arcahaie in the Ouest Department. About 63,450 people are residing in the town and for the past years, they have faced a lot of challenges, including deaths and calamities. In 2010, Haiti has been hit by a devastating earthquake that killed tens of thousands of people. In relation with this, Cabaret has witnessed the deadly impact of the calamity as it served as mass graves for the victims. Outside Titanyen, which is one of the settlements in Cabaret, mass graves were dug for the victims of the earthquake. Some parts of the fields were chosen so as to have a place to lay the victims to rest. The small industrial town of Lafiteau, which is located in the south of Titanyen, was also instrumental to the relief operations during the earthquake's aftermath. It was where most ships docked to provide relief aid to people affected by the disaster. Aside from facing challenges brought about by calamities, Cabaret is a town where many people suffered from violence during the reign of the Duvaliers. According to reports, many people in the town have been victims of the dictatorship perpetuated by "Papa Doc" and "Baby Doc" Duvaliers. Despite this, the people in Cabaret reportedly avoided too much violence after the fall of the Duvaliers. As a matter of fact, they showed little violence when the dictators' reign ended. Cabaret is also known for being the center of Duvalier's accomplishments. CAB1.jpg|Haitian breakfast CAB4.jpg|Cabaret, Haiti 1433031531port-lafito-haiti-panamax-port-gilbert-bigio-group-ad11.jpg|Port Lafiteau Neighborhoods Michael Vedrine Category:Arcahaie Arrondissement Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Communes with 3 neighbors Category:Agriculture production Category:Commerce Category:Resort Town Category:Tourism Category:Banana production Category:Plaintain production Category:Corn production Category:Cereal production Category:Canteloupe production Category:Mango production Category:Sweet cassava production Category:Bean production Category:Rice production Category:Tomato production Category:Citrus production Category:Avocado production Category:Watermelon production